


Bittersweet AU Story

by hchnsunflower



Series: Bittersweet 18+ Scenes [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Gun Violence, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Bittersweet 18+ Scenes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848958
Kudos: 8





	Bittersweet AU Story

"Jeno, what the heck?!" Jaemin yells in complete surprise. He wasn't expect Jeno to shoot him near his hands, he got a cut and it made him drop his gun. 

"You are really going to kill me, aren't you?!" he tells as he covers the blood going out of his habmnd 

"If this the case, then yes" Jeno answers, loading his gun again. He points it at Jaemin. "Hear me out before I shoot you" Jeno nonchalantly says.

The younger one was shaking because of Jeno now. He was getting scared of him. He didn't know that the Jeno he knows drastically changed like this—like a psycho.

"Jeno...what h-happened to—"

"Listen to me!" The older one yells and points the gun to Jeno's head. Jaemin gulps as looks at Jeno.

Jeno tooks a deep breathe before letting it out. "You....you promised me a thousand times that we will stay in love until forever" He says as lets out a smirk. "But how did we ended up this way?" he asks.

Jaemin was about to speak when Jeno shoots his feer that caused him to fall down on his knee. "Jeno! You psycho, stop!" Jaemin begs as he cries in pain. Jeno didn't mind him and walks his way closer to him.

"I thought you love me as much as I love you....What went wrong this time?" Jeno asks as he levels himself to Jaemin. The older one held the younger one's chin up, now looking in each other's eyes. 

'Why did you fell out of love from me?" Jeno strongly tells. Jaemin looks away from him.

The younger one knew that that question was coming. But he dossn't have any words to utter. He didn't know why he fell out of love from Jeno after being in a relationship with him. It was because of work or anything. Jaemin just knew to himself that one day, he woke up and felt numb from everything, that includes his long-term feelings for Jeno.

The older one looks down and punches the wall.

Jaemin felt that he made Jeno the worst when they started together. Jaemin knows he lacks support on Jeno. I knows it but still made Jeno feel less of himself, although Jeno was there for him since the beginning.

"Jaemin" the younger glance down to Jeno's level. "I am sorry for not being enough for you" Jeno continues before lifting his head to see Jaemin.

Jeno's tears began to fall on his cheeks. Jaemin couldn't do anything but to stare at Jeno's face. If Jaemin looks like a mess already, what more Jeno could be. Everything was driving Jeno crazy. Jaemin made him crazy. There relationship was already toxic but they still get on with it and deny the truth.

Because that's what love is to them. Fighting each other and making up like nothing really happened. A toxic one. A psychotic love affair.

"Love me again, please?" Jeno begs. Holding on to him. Jeno pushed Jaemin and hug him. 

The younger one was speechless, he wanted to cry but no tears left to shed. He was already dead inside, and it got worse when Jeno confessed to him. Jaemjn really thought that even from afar, they are still in love with each other. But, he was all wrong. Both Jaemin and Jeno became far from each other as well as their relationship become.

"Jaemin, I'm sorry" last words that Jaemin heard from Jeno after shot himself from the head.

"Jeno?!" Jaemin yells. He looks at Jeno but the other one wasn't responding. He saw blood on his shirt as well as on the floor. Jeno's gun fell on the floor next to Jaemin's.

"J-Jeno....no...y-you can't die! Don't die! Jeno!" Jaemin cries. He made Jeno face him. He couldn't control himself and started cries hardly as he saw Jeno's died body.

"Jeno!! No!! Jeno!" Jaemin yells as he shake Jeno's body. "I love you! Please! Come back to me! Jeno! Please! No! Jeno!" Jaemin cries his all out as he hold on to Jeno.

Jaemin wasn't expecting that Jeno would kill himself like that. He died so fast that he didn't do anything to stop him from his behind. Jaemin was caught up by Jeno's words and it pushed Jeno to took his own life infront of Jaemin. The younger one didn't know that Jeno was suffering because Jaemin only love himself since the beginning.

He never love him. He only loved himself. He will love himself until the end of his life. And that's the real Jaemin that Jeno knows. Buried in deep grief, Jeno locked himself with that thought and lost himself because of overthinking like that. Although their relationship was at the peak, Jeno still knew that Jaemin wouldn't risk everything for him and that made Jeno feel down, depressed and nothing. On the other hand, Jaemin was always full of himself. Manipulating people with everything he has as he goes on with his revenge. He didn't care for other people, he only wants to satisfy himself when everyone's already dead. He suceed that many died but he falls onto rock bottom when it was Jeno who died in his arms. Not being able to say how he truly feels for him because of the anger he had with all of them.

"Jaemin!" Lucas yells as he saw both Jaemin and dead Jeno.

"What the fuck?!" Mark curses as he enters the scene with Hyuck. "Oh God!" his lover yells.

"Guys, what are you look—" Chenle stops as he covers his mouth with his hands. Chenle fell down on his knee and started shedding tears as he saw the scene.

Jaemin's eyes were shaking as he looks at the others. He wants to speak and protect himself but he couldn't utter a word but just to cry because of Jeno.


End file.
